


Second Chance

by Seaxereddington



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Josh Lives, Josh deserved better, Josh is Chris's Wingman 4life, Mike adopted Wolfie, Minor Emily Davis/Matt Taylor, Minor Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley, Schizophrenic Josh Washington, why isn't this a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: Sam might have hallucinated the cries of help, but she didn't want to risk it. If there was a small, single chance he was alive, she would take it.Chris didn't want to leave things as they were, even if he had to run through the burning chapel. He already faced some wendigos, what could be so bad about a fire? He wanted to save Josh and properly address things, because many people were waiting for him.Or,The second chance Josh deserved, I think most of us can agree on that (It's okay if you don't)
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Chris Hartley & Josh Washington, Mike Munroe & Josh Washington, Mike Munroe & Wolfie, Sam Giddings & Josh Washington
Kudos: 11





	1. The quiet cry of help

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a really long, one shot of Josh that was based of my experience of Until dawn along with other fics, and I've always wanted to do an AU where he is saved because Josh obviously deserved so much better. There should be a DLC that allows you to save Josh, because it's heartbreaking that in the end, one of the characters who suffered the most and couldn't even kill anyone ended dying either way.

Hannah didn't kill him. She had instead dragged him off, her long and daint fingers gently curled around his neck as she dragged his screaming form away. She left him behind in the dark and quiet cave. He never felt so lonely. The drops of water from the ceiling sent shivers down his spine. The small lake of water froze him to the core. He was cold and shivering.

 _"Josh",_ Beth's raspy voice called from in front of him. Her skin was pale and dead, lips cracked as she spoke, _"Why did you leave me?"_

"No! Get away! Get away from me!", his throat was hoarse from screaming. His throat hurt. His _heart_ hurt. _He_ hurt.

 _"Why did you want me to die? You forced Hannah to eat me",_ she added, clocking her head to the side. Blood dripped from her face, running down the crinkles of her daunted face _._

"No... I didn't... I didn't want you to die", he mumbled in despair. He didn't want them to die... Josh's head started to hurt, he couldn't think straight. His mind was overloading.

_"You could have saved us."_

Beth's maroon eyes wrinkled as her skin started to flake and fall. Her skeleton walked closer to him, eyes wide circles that burned through his soul. He was scared. 

"Don't come closer! Stay away! Get away!" 

The pig's head resurfaced from the floor, it shrieking and forcing a yelp from him. 

Hannah screeched in his ears, milky eyes glaring into his own emerald one's. He shivered, breath hitching and fear tying a knot of terror in his throat. No... Help!

The voices started to mix in his head. He started swaying as they overloaded like a ball of sound bouncing around in his mind. He held his head in hands, seeking solace in the little noise blocking it did.

The voices' whispers cut through his ears, a warm liquid like blood dripping from them _(There wasn't any)._

"You can't tell me what do anymore! Help me! Someone please! I can't take it anymore!", the dark haired young man fell to his knees, letting the sobs wrack his shoulders. 

He screamed and screamed, trying to drown out the shouting and stinging words.

_Stop!_

_"You could have saved me."_

_I wanted to!_

_"You didn't want to, you're a terrible brother."_

_I know... I'm sorry._

_"You let Hannah die."_

_I didn't want her to die..._

He couldn't breathe, it hurt, his mind started to fog. They were loud, like crickets in the eerie silence of the night. His arm ached, blood still fresh and strong from the wound. The smell of iron filled his nose, mixed with the rotten flesh of the mines.

It made him gag, he wanted nothing but to throw up, throw up everything in his stomach, his system, his mind. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with his sisters, and relax like the old times. 

He wanted it all to end.

Josh started to feel a little hunger, like a thorn in his side. 

* * *

_"Help me!"_

It was quiet, soft, she almost mistook it for the wind. But it sounded desperate, a cry of help she hadn't heard not long ago. Josh's cry of help.

_"You're crying out for help, Josh."_

_"Come on! Come on, it was just for fun. So you got a little egg on your face right? Nobody got hurt!"_

Sam might have imagined that. She probably did imagine that. But it sounded like Josh, even if Mike told her he was a goner. And the plea shot through her heart, sending a shiver down her spine. 

The fire burned wildly, heat blazing like a small star in front of them. It was hot, so hot she felt it burn her skin from metres away. They could never enter the lodge now, and she wasn't too keen on seeing burned wendigos (Sam had seen enough of the zombies for the rest of her life, they scarred her enough)

"I think... I think I just heard Josh", she whispered into the air, hoping the wind would carry it to the others. Mike furrowed his brow, still swaying a little, "What? No way... He was taken away by the wendigo, I heard him screaming..."

Ashley let out a shaking breath, "He's... Still alive?", there was a hint of anger in her small and quivering voice. The brunette let out a shaking breath, wrapping her arms around her bloody form. Sam nodded, even under the anger, she could hear a small tone of relief.

"... Really? Is he really alive?", Chris asked. His voice wavered, small and weak like his crush's. He wanted to believe it, he wanted to save Josh. He was still his best friend since third grade, and he had a responsibility over him. 

Chris knew Josh was sick, he should have given him some slack. Because he could tell that he wasn't getting better, and his sisters' deaths had only made him worse. He was angry at the time, but punching him had left nothing but the sour taste of guilt.

The blonde teen walked closer to Sam, "... Are you sure? Really sure?", he was still mad. He still wanted to shout at Josh, but... He still felt lingering responsibility over his best friend. He wasn't in the right state of mind, Josh was never like this before. He'd never seen him like that before. 

It was like watching a different person, speaking random things, blabbering and insulting them like never before. "Yeah... He was still in the mines, he was...", he was what? Mike looked troubled, running a hand through his dark and dirtied hair, "He was what?", Chris pressed.

He needed to know. The dark haired teen shrugged his shoulders, "He was tripping or something. Slapped him out of it". Tripping? Maybe the medication, but Sam had seen the messages on his phone, he stopped taking them. He stopped his sessions with Dr. Hill.

Chris remembered the days he'd visit his friend, and he looked like death; pale pallor marred with bags under his eyes like small bruises (He'd hide a wince every time he visited, and frame thinning more and more. They all thought his treatment would help him, but it seemed to do nothing now that he looked at it. Josh went crazier and crazier, but he never noticed.


	2. Thank goodness you're safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris couldn't express the joy and relief, knowing that his bro was okay and that they could all be together. They could work through this together, and just maybe, everything will be alright.
> 
> Sam thought she would cry tears of joy just at the sight of Josh, she was glad that he was alright. That's all she wanted, especially after their deaths.

Drops of water fell and echoed miles like a continuous whisper. It made Chris shiver. "You know, even though all of them died in the lodge, I can't help imagine one jumping out at us", Sam sighed warily, eyes darting around the dark and never ending mines, walking side by side with two of their 'saviours' (She says because they were hard headed and barely listened to them, but they were trying to help and she appreciated that).

Chris chuckled, "Who knows? Maybe there's a survivor that'll jump out at us... Like this!", he raised his voice after a moment of silence, leaning over Sam who jumped at the sudden disturbance of sound. She glared, "Really? After all that you decided to scare me again?", she punched his shoulder, to which he gave a weak laugh. "I'll get you one day, just wait. And I'll make sure you piss yourself", Sam warned, a smile curling on her lips as she jumped ahead. Sam was definitely more athletic than him, so it was no wonder she reached the designated area faster than he did. 

And he froze along with her when the sight before them greeted him. It wasn't just Josh curled on the floor, mumbling and sobbing with his hands clutching his head aggressively, but the sight of a familiar head on the floor and familiar body ung on the ceiling with metal chains. The stranger that had helped him.

Chris didn't have time to react when the bile crept up his throat and forced itself from his mouth. He retched, before throwing up whatever remained in his system. "Chris!", Sam rubbed a soothing hand on his back, crouched alongside him as he threw up.

"T-the stranger... H-He", he rasped. Sam nodded, mouth pulled into a pained frown, "I know... Just, let's leave it. Josh is right there". The taller blonde lifted his eyes to see Josh's curled form screaming and begging, shoulder shaking. 

"Get away! I didn't want you to die, I'm sorry! No.. You said you'd love it, Hannah!". Hannah? Where?! Chris searched frantically for the wendigo, before realising she wasn't here. She wa dead, but Josh wasn't seeing that. He didn't even know.

"Josh. Josh!", Chris placed his hands on his friend's shoulders and shook them. No response. "Josh! It's Chris!", that seemed to rouse Josh from his state of mind, "... Cochise?", he wanted to correct him, he didn't want him to call him that. It felt wrong, but the small and weak tone of his voice made him stop, and he held back his tongue, "... Yeah, it's me."

Josh let out ragged breaths, eyes dazed and seemingly focused on the floor. He sniffed, and Chris noticed the tears trailing down tracks on his pale and bruise face. His eyes were red and swollen, how long had he been crying? When was the last time he'd seen Josh crying?

 _When they were 12. 8 years ago._ Time really had flashed by. "Josh, let's get out of here, okay? We found help, and they're gonna get us out of here". He didn't respond, hands flying back to grasp his head as he whimpered and coughed. He shook his head, "This isn't going anywhere. Sam!"

The hazel eyed girl nodded, and linked one of Josh's arms around her shoulder. Chris mirrored her and pulled him up, "Damn, he's lighter than I remember". Sam nodded, listening to the young adult's panicked mumbling. 

"No no no no no, you're not real... You're not real!", the two startled, "You're dead!". Josh pushed them away before curling in further on himself, shivering. Chris approached him carefully, "Hey, Josh. Calm down, it's just us. There's no one else", he said gently, hoping to cut through whatever voices were speaking to him. Josh stayed unresponsive, instead curling further on himself and mumbling quieter the seconds went by. He waited a bit, until silence was all that remained. Josh was still shaking.

"Josh?", he tried unsurely. Chris approached attentively, shuffling his feet to make as little sounds as possible. Sam talked to the people accompanying them, reassuring they were fine, "Hey Josh, listen.. Bro", he tensed up, breath hitching, "Whatever you're seeing, it's not true. We finally got help, let's get out of here and solve everything then, Sound good?". The ravenette took in and released a deep and shaking breath, "... O-Okay, t-that sounds... Good", he finally said, nodding a little. 

Chris smiled, before pulling Josh back up, "Come on, let's get going". Sam turned back to see the two walking, Josh heavily leaning his friend. Chris's sapphire eyes softened at Josh's dazed state. The silence on the walk back had him shivering like a leaf in a storm.

* * *

The hum of the helicopter brought a sense of relief to him. Ashley leaned on his arm, a small and relieved smile on her face. Josh, in between Sam and himself, was playing with his hands, finger linked together with a stare so empty Chris thought he could see completely nothing in his eyes (Eyes that were once so full of vigor and brightness, like the sun. But had gradually faded, Chris realised, as the years went on. They had first dimmed when they were 11 years old).

Emily gripped her shoulder, where the wendigo had bitten her he learned, dark eyes glaring at Mike with the utmost hatred she could muster. The fire of rage burned like the chapel. The fire was also directed at Matt, who gave Emily guilty glances every now and then, but mostly kept his worried gaze on Jessica, who seemed to have taken the brunt of everything. Blood marred her body, she was in a bathrobe that barely covered her almost naked body. Her hair was miraculously still in its original pigtails, golden blonde stained with the brown of dirt. 

Mike gazed at his hand, specifically the one that was now missing two fingers. He couldn't see from where he sat, but it hadn't looked so good earlier. Caked in crimson as dark as cherry juice, only with the putrid smell of blood, he thought as Mike let out shivering breath. Sam gave her best friend's brother a few glances, eyes seemingly filled with a mix of regret and pain. He felt similar too, after everything happened. 

Josh started mumbling. Chris doesn't remember ever seeing him like this. He had never seen the crazed maniac that spewed out nonsense and insulted them like a child. He only remembered seeing a pale but still smiling Josh (One that forced smiles around others, but kept a more genuine one around him, Sam and his sisters. And one of those were gone). 

"Josh?", he was far away, in a land of torture where no voice from the real world ever reached him. "No no no no, you're dead. Leave me alone...", he started shaking, hands grasping at his hair and pulling, curling further on himself until he was nothing but small, shivering ball, "I- I didn't... I didn't want you to die, I didn't want Hannah to turn into one!"

The others startled at the sudden change in noise. Sam gave the green eyed ravenette a worried glance, hazel eyes reflecting a shine of pity and unease as the former's mumbles grew into anxious shouts and panicked breathing. "Josh!", Chris lamented that Josh flinched away from his touch, head still buried in his hands. He got up suddenly and moved away from the seats (feet so unsteady Chris was worried fall and hit his head), instead banging his back on the walls before sliding down to the floor. 

Matt's brow creased, "What's wrong with him?", there was an underlying tone of panic in his tone, though he did a decent job of covering it. Jess sunk further into the plush but stiff cushions of their seats as to create a path of Matt to walk through. Chris joined him, "I don't know He was like this earlier when we found him in the cave", he rana hand through his hair, that was now stiff with knots and snow and bits of dirt (Itr was disgusting, he realised. And he was glad that he would be getting a shower soon enough, after their visit to the hospital.)

"He had the same problem when we first found him. He's like, tripping or something", Mike suggested with a tired shrug of his shoulders. _Hallucinations, maybe,_ Chris thought.

_"Why did leave Hannah behind?"_

_Beth's voice was like a cut from the wind into his heart. Her eyes glared through his soul, yet remained as a dazed and empty shell of her once vibrant, chocolate ones - ones he had always found comfort in, now completely ruined after death had stained them._

_"Why did you let us die? Why would you return with the people who killed us? Who didn't understand you and hurt you, as much as they did to us?_

_Hannah's dead skin peeled or bit by bit, flakes blown away to spell 'failure' before him. What he was in a nutshell, his muddled and confused brain helpfully provided even through all the noise that clouded his thinking. Her skeleton cocked its head to the side, the crimson and irony liquid dropping like a running tap and echoing eerily._

_Stop..._

_"You left us to die"_

_Please_

_"You could have saved us"_

_I'm sorry_

_"You should have joined us, over them"_

_I tried_

_"You didn't try hard enough"_

"Josh!", said person remained unperturbed by his shouting. He shook his shoulders to no avail. Mike got up and slapped Josh's dirtied and bruised cheek. "Mike!", he scolded. The dark haired teen stepped back with guilt in his voice and eyes, "I didn't want to but he wasn't going to snap out of it!". Josh went silent, clutching the stinging part of his pale (it wasn't so pale earlier, Chris noticed belatedly) face. 

"Sorry Josh, you were deep in it again", Mike apologised while running a bloody and dirt stained hand through his equally stained hair - it was his blood, and Chris _shivered_ , thinking himself lucky he didn't have to go the mines while just as grateful that Mike was so brave and strong - when Josh gave him a frightened and weak glare.

Silence filled the helicopter, interpreted with the pilots' occasional "Everything okay over there?", to which Sam had kindly responded with a dull "Yes sir". The green eyed ravenette's breathing was as erratic as it was before, and Chris was starting to worry he'd struggle to keep oxygen in his brain. "Josh, look at me. I'm not gonna hit", he said quickly when his emerald orbs shook in terror, "I need you to follow my breathing, alright? Can you do that for me?", he nodded, and Chris took in a deep breath, held it for a bit before releasing it gently like a sigh. 

The cerulean eyed blonde repeated his breathing and found himself smiling when Josh's frantic breathing had slowed down to follow his. He's surprised with himself, since when did he know how to help someone with a panic attack? 

_Somewhere in his tired and scarred mind, a vague memory of himself at 13 watching helplessly as Josh fell to the floor while struggling to breath, mouth opened widely as he tried to take in air. His eyes were wide and frantic, searching for help in anyone._

_And Chris as his best friend couldn't even provide that help._

"You're doing good bro", Josh closed his eyes, mind focusing on listening to his best friend's voice. It was like a soothing pillow to rest on, a light on the dark he could finally follow after a year of nothing. It was... Nicer than anything he had in awhile.


	3. I care about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sam come to the realisation Josh was more than messed up. But he was remorseful and apologetic for everything, and that was a start.

Chris offered a hand to his friend, who stared at it dumbly, before hesitantly reaching his own shaking one. He took it gently and pulled Josh to sit with him, allowing the emerald eyed ravenette to rest his head on his shoulder. Josh's breathing was still quick and hitching every now and then, but it was softer; he took longer breaths. 

It all felt familiar. The days after Hannah and Beth's disappearance, caused by them (Josh didn't blame him or Sam, he angry at the others, and even then he'd forgiven them by now, but none of them knew because that part of Josh was almost gone). Chris, being the second eldest had taken it upon himself to keep the group from falling apart.

* * *

_He'd given Ashley hot chocolate to keep her warm, along with a quick hug. He'd given Jess a meal and made sure she didn't throw it up, while covering her in the warmest and softest blanket he could find - how grateful he was for the Washington's high and rich standards. He gave Em a warm drink for her to save with the other girls, and suggested Matt clean the kitchen as a pastime till the police arrived._

_Sam had been crying in Hannah's, Beth's and Josh's shared room - because the three still wanted to be with each even as adults, they could never deny that - ever since she'd heard of their disappearance. Blaming herself under the tears and hiccups (he did too, but he didn't have time to mop. Everyone needed him even if he needed someone. Maybe he found comfort in comforting others). He stayed with her and let her cry into his shirt, before suggesting she join the others. On the way, he'd seen Mike attempt to calm the one who had probably suffered the most._

_Sam let out a shaking sigh and sat with the other girls. He caught Ash's watery gaze, and she gave him a weak smile he returned with his own shaking one. Chris had dealt with Josh for years, he thought he could keep going as long as he had help, but the main source of light Josh had been living off had disappeared because of a prank. He wasn't sure if the ravenette wanted here, but he hadn't shooed Mike away, so he took it as a positive reception._

_The sapphire eyed blonde sat a few steps above, shuffling a few steps down carefully to keep from scaring Josh away. He wrapped his arms around him and rocked side to side gently. Josh was mumbling without stop, barely breathing, "I should have... No no no no… Why wasn't I, I should have... It's my fault..."_

_He shared a nod with the brown eyed ravenette, who left as discreetly as possible to fetch the police. "Sh sh sh, it wasn't you", the green eyed ravenette leaned into his embrace, rocking with him. Chris hadn't realised that Josh had already broken._

* * *

Silence had returned to the helicopter. The hum of the engines was like a pleasant substitute over the silence (he could still hear those damn wendigo screams echoing in his ears). Ashley had taken to watching the scenery of the awakening city, the sun rising overhead and shining its rays on the dull, grey concrete. Emily gradually stopped giving Josh glances, instead resorting to numbly staring at the floor while gripping her wounded shoulder - maybe it ached like his bruises. It probably did, those zombie freaks had sharp canines.

Mike and Jess conversed quietly, mostly the latter thanking the former for his valiant efforts to save her while lamenting his lost fingers, "It's okay. I'd rather lose them then you", he said sincerely while inspecting his blood stained bandages wrapped around the remains of his fingers. Matt meanwhile looked as though he wanted to say something to Emily, but seemed to reform the words every time. 

"Thank you, Emily. For the flare, without it I would've been killed by the wendigo. And I'm sorry, I tried to save you but the building collapsed, it's my fault", he sighed, finally letting out the words that weighed on his mind. Emily hummed, keeping her eyes trained on the floor, though her expression seemingly softened at the words, mulling them over.

"Josh, I just want to know... Why did you do it? Was it revenge?", Chris still blamed himself for not being awake, and he knew Sam blamed herself for not stopping them. For Josh to blame them only added salt to a barely healing wound... "Because they told me to...", they? The ravenette besides him took a shuddering breath, "My sisters... They followed me from my dreams and nightmares into reality. I couldn't focus, I couldn't sleep and I couldn't eat, they followed me and made me look at reality."

"W-What? Like hallucinations?"

"I guess..."

"What about the medications!?", he knew Josh stopped taking them at some point, Sam had told him but he'd definitely been taking them around the time of the disappearance. Josh shrugged apathetically, eyes dull and devoid of emotion, just like his voice, "I dunno, they never did much, only gave me headaches and stuff. Made me nauseous. Overdosing never helped either". Chris knew, because he'd find his best friend on the floor and on the verge of dying, all from overdosing. 

"They kept taunting me, asking me why I wasn't there to help, why I wanted them to die. I should've been awake, it was my fault. They knew it too, but they were mad at you guys. I started to lose trust in everything, my parents, the therapists and teachers. Dropped out after a while, I couldn't take it anymore. But they still persisted, and eventually I stopped talking to you all. Stopped trusting Alan and everyone else. And then I thought they'd be happy with a revenge plan, they'd love it and they'd finally leave me alone."

"You didn't trust anyone? But Dr. Hill was so nice...", he'd met the man once in a while. He had a kind smile, greying old hair and a wrinkled face. But a nice aura overall, someone Chris thought he could trust. But Chris wasn't Josh, he didn't have mental illnesses - god he _hated_ saying that, it sounded so wrong - that kept his sanity at knife point. 

"I was just... Under the impression none of you cared", _What?!_ A small and sharp intake of breath told him Sam had practically the same reaction as him, "I had to prove to myself, that if you didn't care, the prank wouldn't be so bad". He felt the ravenette's shoulders lock up, breath hitching a little. Chris bit his lip, "We do care about you. We always have, and I know I hit you, I just got mad. Sorry, But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. We all do, we just got mad."

"Yeah", Mike cut in, brow twitching a little, "I thought you killed Jess, but it wasn't you... So uh, sorry about that". The blonde in question blinked, "What? I never saw Josh after meeting at the lodge", she whispered, voice hoarse and raspy. Mike nodded, "Yeah, I know now. We didn't even know those fucking wendigos existed". And they ended up leaving him behind, "We really care. Man, I had a heart attack when I didn't find you in the shed! I thought you died."

"... You, came to find me?", Chris felt his heart wrench at Josh's shock. " _Of course I did!_ You're my bro, I know what I said before but I was mad and not thinking straight, I was blaming you for everything. I- I'm sorry man". Sam snaked her hand to Josh's squeezing gently, "I thought we had a connection, you know. I'd talk to you because I was worried for you, and talking to you made me feel better too."

He felt Josh sniff in his shoulder, "Thank you", his own shaking. The tears soaked his jacket, but he didn't mind. Sam smiled softly, resting her head on Josh's shoulder. There was a comfortable silence, and he felt his friend's breathing deepen. He was asleep, and somewhere in the corners of his mind Chris remembered the first few days after the twin's disappearance.

_Chris was ready to smash the phone when it rang. Josh murmured in his sleep, shifting a little. He ran a gentle hand through his hair, "Sh, it's okay Josh. You're fine, you're okay". Sam was a great friend, she worried so much about everyone, picked herself back up to help Chris keep everyone together. He was grateful for that, but sometimes he'd wish she'd be worried at the right times. His friend stilled, breathing light._

_"Sam, hey", he greeted as quietly, "Chris. how're you?", he was also grateful for her genuine caring nature to all, "I'm doing fine, I guess...". He sighed, knowing the next question. Sam hummed, "That's good. So, how's Josh?". Chris let his shoulders sag, sighing deeply. He could lie and tell her he's better, but that wouldn't;'t be nice would it? He'd rather be honest with her, she cared and she deserved to know._

_"He's not doing well at all, I just got him to sleep. And... I've already found him over dosing. I can't tell whether it was purposeful or desperate, but a part of me knows..", 'That he wants to end it', he left unsaid because Sam would catch on easily. She knew a lot from his sisters, she spent a lot of time with Hannah who sometimes did nothing but speak of her older brother or younger twin._

_"We're in Hannah's room. It took 40 minutes for him to fall asleep, even with how tired he is. We were in Beth's room earlier, but that didn't go so well", he was almost asleep when he'd suddenly jolted awake and curled in on himself, mumbling apologies and such. It hurt so much to watch, and be unable to do anything. He was a disappointment of a friend, he couldn't even help when Josh needed it._

_"I.. See", came Sam's despondent response. He nodded, it was starting to seem helpless._

Chris rubbed Josh's shoulder, smiling to himself a little. He'd noticed the dark bags marring the green eyed ravenette's pale face. It felt like old times. 

Just a little.


	4. I love you, as you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Chris share an intimate moment, reflecting on their time together on the mountain and their feelings for each other. He couldn't have been happier, it had always seemed like a dream to him, even with all the pushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know of this is OOC, but we don't have much to go off so I'm trying. And god damn it why is Chris so forgiving and kind in my mind?! It wasn't yours or Josh's fault they disappeared. But also love sappy stuff and confessions because Chris deserved more as well, and though Ashley kind of doesn't she's not so bad at her best

The white halls were sparkling and stainless, almost too bright for his eyes that had become accustomed to the dark of the Washington Mountain. Chris and Ashley were visiting each of their friends along with Matt, having been among the only ones to get out with only a few scrapes and bruises. The door opened with a soft click, "Hey", he greeted quietly, upon stepping in. Sam was gazing a the sunrise that shone its rays on her window. Her hair looked a brighter gold when doused those rays, even with all the dirt.

"Hey", she greeted back, a small smile on her face. The bandage around her leg caught his eye, "How's your leg?". There wasn't much to say, and he was worried with how long it had been exposed to dirt and unclean water in general. She shrugged, resting a hand on her injured leg, "It's fine, just about got away from an infection. But it wouldn't have been so bad anyways."

"That's good to hear". A silence over came the room. There was so much to say, but not enough words. Chris's mind was filled with the image of the taunt and skinless wendigo. Its sharp and crimson stained canines and milky eyes, filled with lust for human meat. It still terrified him to the core, and sometimes he'd imagine the piercing screeches of the monster ringing in his ears. 

It hadn't even been a day, but he already knew he was going to be haunted for while. Chris let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding when a warm hand enclosed around his. Ashley gently curled her fingers around his larger and cold ones, leaning her head on his back. It was comforting having the weight on his back, as though it grounded him. He let out a humourless chuckle, "We're not getting out this easily, are we?"

"Life will never be normal again", the brunette behind whispered quietly. Matt leaned on the pristine white walls of the room, heaving a silent breath. A dark shadow overcast Sam's hazel eyes. "I'm scared", she shakily admitted, "I didn't feel it at first, but now reality has sunk in, and every bone in body shivers just at the thought of that monster... And the fact that, Hannah was _that_ monster."

"She blamed us all and wanted to kill us...", the Matt added, his voice and frame trembling. A painful silence hung in the air, clinging to their throats. It all felt so surreal, that it was all nightmare they'd soon wake up from. And yet, he thought, he'd have woken up a long time ago, sweat drenched in the unwelcoming darkness of his room. He never did.

Tears flowed from Sam's eyes, her breath hitching as she spoke, "I thought we were friends. I should've stopped the prank before, I'm such a failure of a friend", the blonde haired girl let her face fall into her hands, shoulders shaking in time with her hiccups. Chris let out another humourless laugh, "Ha, you think you're a bad friend? I should've been awake, I should have helped Josh more. I should have-"

"Stop!", he flinched at the sudden rise in volume. Ashley sobbed quietly into his back, "You two of all people did nothing wrong!". Matt nodded, fists tight and shaking, "We're the ones who did the prank. We're at fault". Silence fell again, so suffocating Chris could envision (those monsters') hands around his throat-

There was crash from next door, accompanied by some screaming. _Josh (He was so used to hearing his screaming he recognised it anywhere)_. "Who's next door?", the brunette behind him asked timidly. 

Sam face twisted into a pained scowl, "... It's Josh". Chris slammed the door open and ran out. "Chris!", Ashley called out to no avail. He'd already barged into the room, regretting slamming the door open with such force. The bang left Josh flinching and cowering further at the edge of the room. The doctor attempted to coax the ravenette into leaving the corner, but his words fell death on Josh's ears.

Chris motioned for the doctor to leave, noticing with some approval it was his friend's psychiatrist - _Dr Alan Hill_ , his mind supplied - and giving him a pleading look when the man seemed hesitant. He eventually complied, returning Chris's plea with a kind smile (One he had seen many times, and one that Josh seemingly feared). 

"No no no no no, stop... You're not real... You're not real! Leave me alone!", he flinched at Chris touch, but he didn't deter, "Josh. It's me, Chris". The blonde pulled him into a tight but gentle embrace. "No no, stop", his voice started quivering, close to a sob, "Why're you doing this to me? You can't tell em what to do anymore..."

Chris rubbed circles on his back, murmuring as softly as he could, "You're alright. It's not real, sh sh sh". Josh's shoulders shook, his hands grasping his jacket in a tight yet - a repeat at the helicopter, only now Josh could see nothing but what had haunted him for the past year. _He could barely hear the voice of his best friend that wanted to try and forgive him._

"I'm sorry... It's all my fault."

"It's not. It never was."

"I should have been awake."

"I should have too."

"It's my responsibility as your brother."

"It's also mine as their friend."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be."

"It's all my fault, I should have never invited you all back."

"We all just wanted to get along again."

"I shouldn't have gone with the prank. I made you all suffer so much."

"I should have been a better friend."

"You were. You were more than I deserved, Sam too."

He realised as they spoke back and forth that the emerald eyed ravenette had slowly come to his surroundings, head buried in his shoulder. Chris continued to rub circles in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. He was sure that every parent would have done such a gesture once in their life for their child who had come to them in tears amidst a nightmare. He had done so many times to his own (the mention of his parents made him realise how much he wanted to see them right there and then.)

"Cochise..."

"Hm?", he listened attentively, ears opened for the Washington's quiet words that could be blown away by even the gentlest of winds. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm willing to work through everything. You're not the only one at fault. I'm also sorry."

"I'm sorry for punching you. I'm sorry for punching Ashley, for forcing in those fucked up scenarios, for calling you pathetic, for everything..."

"At least you know what you did wrong, and I get it; you weren't in the right mind set. Look, I forgive you, I'm just glad you're alive, I couldn't be happier that everyone's alive. I don't know about the others, but we'll figure that out later, okay?", he wasn't entirely confident that everyone would forgive him, but he knew even if Josh wasn't in the right set of mind he never meant harm to any of them. 

The ravenette stayed silent for bit, trying to stifle a sob - he wasn't too sure if that was what he was doing, but his body language told him otherwise - and holding him tighter, "I don't deserve such a good friend. Thanks, Cochise". Chris smiled, relief washing over like a waves of refreshing water on a day ravaged with burning sunlight, "Anytime Bro."

* * *

"He's fine physically, just a few bruises and a stab wound on the arm. For his mental health, I cannot say much", the doctor sighed, running a hand through his young and dark hair. Chris nodded, taking the info in stride- Wait, stab wound? "Stab wound?", he parrots. The doctor raised an eyebrow, before sighing, "Yes, I believe it was caused by a small blade of sorts, possibly a pocket knife or even scissors."

 _Scissors..._ _The small pair of scissors Ashley carried._

_"Why'd you have to hit her man huh?! Why'd you fucking hit her!?"_

_His fist collided his Josh's jaw._

_"Ah! What're talking about?"_

_"You punched Ashley you piece of shit!"_

_'She stabbed me, and... "I got... so mad."_

_"You don't hit a girl! You just, don't!"_

He still wouldn't completely forgive him for punching her - _If he hadn't scared her she'd have never stabbed him, but the pain was understandable enough -_ but he was left wracked with guilt. Two large bruises on his face, when it could have been just one. He shook his head, "How are the others?". Ashley and Matt had finished visiting the others, and though the hospital closed for visitors, they were allowed to stay (The doctors obviously pitied them all, especially with their roughed up states. They had even allowed their parents to bring them a set of new clothes, though they could not visit their children yet.)

Josh had passed out once his mind had calmed, and Chris stayed for bit, running a soothing hand through his hair like old times before leaving to see the Ashley and Matt. "Mr Munroe's fingers have been treated, there's nothing to worry about that other than the fact he doesn't have his fingers anymore".The sapphire eyed blonde winced.

"Ms Davis bite has been treated and will heal in a weeks time", he breathed a sigh of relief. "And Ms Riley is also okay, though she has suffered a concussion and lot of cuts". He knew Jessica out of all of them had suffered the most, the poor girl had been dragged of by a wendigo. He'd had enough just being chased by one, the thought of being dragged left his skin prickling. 

That's everyone he could think of, and he'd already seen Sam who's suffered a minor cut to her leg. And Josh who'd only had a few bruises and one small wound on his arm. He was tired. So tired, muscles aching and sagging to the floor with gravity pulling on them. The sun had started to set, a half circle of gold now peeking over the horizon and colouring the sky in a beautiful peach orange.

Chris walked to his assigned room after bidding goodnight, unable to stay awake any longer. He trudged over to his hospital bed, and sat on stiff mattress. The metal squeaked and groaned under his weight, and it made him shiver. The room was silent. Too silent. the wind blew and pushed the veiled curtains of the window. 

He couldn't sleep, even if the fatigue plaguing his body. In the realm of his closed eyes, only the would appear and scream at with its putrid, rotten flesh breath and hungered eyes. He was scared, and he couldn't sleep. In the end he got up for a small walk, his own footsteps echoing eerily in the night. It felt like the walk through the cave, with drops of water from the ceiling leaving a deafening silence in its wake. It brought a shiver to his spine. 

To his surprise, a familiar brunette was already sat outside on the bench his feet had been unconsciously leading him to. "Ashley?", he asked gently. The girl jumped at her name (he cursed himself for startling her), cautiously turning her head to meet his cerulean and weary eyes. Ashley gave him a small smile, "Chris". He hesitated a little, but she shuffled to the edge, and he took his designated seat.

"Pretty moon today huh?", he started, not completely sure what to say. The crescent moon hung the dark sky of midnight, like a small night lamp for one to look at. Its soft shine made him feel relaxed, like he could breathe, close his eyes and forget everything. Ashley's warm and soft hand snaked its way to his strong and calloused one, holding it in a gentle yet strong grip.

"You said, that every second you spent with me was all you wanted, that you should've said it before all this."

_"Ashley, none of it was wasted... Every second that I spent with you, was the only thing I ever wanted to do with my time."_

"Was it all true?", he could hear the desperation in her voice, as clear as the emerald shine in her eyes. He smiled, "Of course. I've wanted nothing more to spend time with you, ever since I met you", he admits because it's true. Josh and Sam had teased im, but he knew the two were trying to push him forward. He was too scared himself to make a move, in fear of being rejected. 

The happiness that overcame when reciprocated was ever lasting, its tingles leaving him with a pleasant feeling. The electric shock of her lips on his, was all he needed to power through the forest and escape the wendigo. The brunette turned to him, a loving smile on her face.

_"I love you."_

_It felt so surreal, just like the nightmare that was yesterday._

_He leaned in, as she did, before taking her lips into his. It was warm, soft. It felt like an electric bolt through him. His hands on her face as he deepened it. Her arms around him were so warm, like a blanket._

They parted, panting for air. 

_"I love you too."_

_He couldn't have slept better that night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed (Also sorry for not writing notes in earlier chapters, I was too lazy and too distracted with actually writing the chapters)


	5. Don't burden yourself (It's my job)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh reflects on everything, now that he has time to. And he realises that really it's his fault, if he weren't so messed up and stupid and vengeful, none of them would have ended up at Blackwood sanatorium with the monsters. And now they were all traumatised, crumbling on themselves and he would make sure they were alright, it was his responsibility
> 
> Sam came first of course, she was so stubborn and such a mother hen, that he practically knew she was already taking care of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so busy reading 'Not-so-Midnight-Society', it's absolutely amazing. 110% recommend it. Man it's so fun to read, and honestly scares me to no end. Sometimes I get really paranoid that there's something behind me. Horror games do that to me

Josh didn't sleep that night. He hasn't slept properly for a year now. He'd wake to screams of his owns or the words of his _(dead)_ sisters in his mind. The dark corners of the room formed images of them, and his eyes would peel wide awake in fear while relishing their forms (even if they were dead). The medicines brought him little to no solace at times, and taking them right before sleeping had proved futile. 

So it was no surprised when his eyes and mind refused to rest. The stiff mattress and groaning of metal hadn't helped much, rather he felt as though he slept on a slab of brick with bears growling in his ears. The thought of bears reminds me of a special night they had, a normal one that had purposely engraved itself into his mind out of sheer happiness. Sitting around a campfire and telling stories under a set of rules he placed. Back when he was the main organiser of everything, planning behind the scenes and leading them all like a big brother.

Back when everything was normal with Beth and Hannah at his side, Chris behind him and everyone else around him. Back when Emily and jessica got along like sisters and the former dated Mike. Back when Mt Washington was a resort he and his friends would so anything in, even with the lack of safety. All before his messed up prank and the appearance of wendigos. Back when Joshua Washington was normal like his friends (despite his, admittedly often, outburst or irregular behaviour) and had a flare for the dramatics, would give more spiels than salesman and had a sly and bright grin 

When his mind had a weak grip on sanity. When his bonds were still blazing like a fire. When his smiles weren't so forced and crazed. When he could still speak words without crying out for help so pathetically. When he could still study in his classes without disturbing the class, or hearing words that no one else could. When Joshua Washington still felt a part of something, someone. 

He laid still for an hour, before deciding to stretch his unused muscles. They ached and screamed in protest, but Josh couldn't hear or feel them. He moved on auto pilot, mind in an empty haze as he walked to a fresh scent that lured him to the window. The soft shine of the moon amazed him. It was gentle in its glinting, like a night light that hung perfectly amidst the darkness of the sky. A beacon one who was lost could look to in desperation. 

It was calming, even when his heart raced from his earlier river of thoughts (it was loud and hurt, spraying him with heavy nostalgia that dragged him to the floor, a place he'd been lately) he thought he could breath. The river was drowned out by the beauty that was the crescent rock miles away from him. Two familiar voices became clearer from below, the wind carrying their gentle voices to his ears.

He noticed Chris and Ash sitting next to each other, hands linked with a softness he recognised as love. Josh remembered all the years he'd spent teasing Chris while secretly trying to push Ashley forwards. He'd made good friends with the two of them, and it was so painfully clear that the two of them harboured feelings for each other. So clear that even an infant could tell, Jesus fucking christ!

Sometimes Josh just wanted to lock them in a room and force them to admit their feelings, or a situation like that. Other times he'd thoroughly enjoy teasing the two lovebirds. It had become a sort of hobby of his, and sooner or later everyone else (or most of them) joined in on the fun. And then last year's prank happened, and a part of him was lost and cold. The only part that remained as him.

Everything else was a fabrication of his delirious and crazed mind. His fear and anger, vengeful hate and cold anger. It swirled and suffocated that remaining part of him, cold and lonely. He had wanted nothing more than to be warm and himself, to be held and told 'he was okay' (even if he wasn't, because he would be one day). His mind stopped wandering when Chris and Ashley kissed.

The green eyed ravenette was come with a giddiness he hadn't felt in a long time. Mouth pulled into a wide from its frown in a split second had his cheeks hurting. His emerald eyes glinting with glee, Josh was tempted to call out to them, "Good job! Finally making a move huh? Now it's time to bone!". But he realised it was too intimate for that. He'd forced them to tell their feelings earlier, and a part of him wass smug for that. But they needed a moment to themselves, and having the person who's made them suffer (he didn't even hurt them, he was just making them pay for prank - _but Chris and Sam had nothing to do with it, so why did he go after them?_ )

He still doesn't know.

* * *

Josh rubbed the pale and marked skin around his emerald eyes. They burn from the light of the sun, and water every now and then, begging and yearning for rest. Rest that he couldn't bring himself to give his body, muscles aching and screaming in protest. He doubted anyone else had proper sleep, they'd all gone through something the investigators probably still refused to believe. It sounded pretty outlandish.

He didn't have to got through an interview apparently, all thanks to Sammy who had told them about his medical records. But everyone else had come out roughed up. Mike was hyperventilating and almost passed out. Emily was enraged and scared. Matt was smaller and meek. Jessica was quiet and hurt, stumbling and leaning on the walls for the little support they provided. Chris was relieved and shaking. Ashley was hugging herself, leaning on Chris for warmth. 

Sam came out breathing shakily, but she was as still as a statue. Her face was devoid of emotion, but even he could tell she was scared and scarred forever. He knew what it was like. All he wanted was to prank them back, to make them know and realise what they had done to his sisters, and instead he brought them to a cursed mountain where they faced a walking- scratch that, a crawling nightmare and came back out haunted.

It was all his fault. If only he'd properly taken his medicine, and actually been a good friend, none of this would have happened. Now they were all hurt and scarred and all he wanted was to make them feel the rush of fear his sisters had. Or did he? They kept telling him it was all good, he was supposed to. But it never felt right. Even Alan had told him to stop, both kindly and harshly (though the latter was his own mind playing tricks on him, tricks he believed in for so long he was scared)

* * *

Sam let out a shivering breath, her limbs frozen. Even with the soft clothes her mother had sent her to wear, she felt the chill of the mountain sunken into her bones and freezing her insides. She didn't even have the energy to shiver, skin numb and cold. She was so cold. They were still interviewing them, and she told them the same stories she had told them when they had first been saved. 

And they were shocked. Figures, they didn't believe them the first time. They all looked and sounded delusional. She chuckled humorlessly, maybe they were... And this was only a nightmare she'd never wake up from. Sam closed the door quietly, the cool metal of the handle leaving unpleasant tingle on her hands. She looked up to see Emily punch Mike, with Matt weakly trying to hold her back.

She could see he was genuinely shaking with tears, even if he was usually bigger. He looked so small... They all did, and none of them were okay. She didn't know if they ever would be. Mike pulled his hand away, revealing the trail of crimson blood from his nose. She felt sick, stomach lurching and bile rising from her throat. Sam grabbed on to the nearest trash can and heaved the remains of her breakfast - all the food from the hospital was bland, but warm nonetheless. So there was less taste and she was grateful for that - finger gripping the edge so hard they turned white. 

A hand patted her back, rubbing circles in a soothing way that reminded her of her mother, with a kind smile and blonde locks that framed her wrinkled yet young face like hers. It felt... Nice, something she hadn't felt in a while. The hazel eyed blonde finished heaving the rest of her breakfast, before standing up on shaky legs and leaning on the person's hand for support. Her breath hitched when she finally realised who it was. 

Josh's grin was pained but familiar, goofy like the goof he was. Sam let her lips fall to a frown as she barrelled into Josh's arms. She let the tears fall, burying her face into his shirt. No words were needed, Josh recognised, he only needed to be there. Like she had with him. He rubbed her back with a smile, even if there was nothing to it.

A smile he had used as a means to get people away from him. It was always so painful to put up, and say he was 'fine'. Now everyone else would go through that, with the added nightmare of the W- the monster. It took a while for Sam to calm down, her sobs reduced to quiet sniffles buried deep into his shoulder. He felt like an older brother again, holding either Hannah or Beth or both after they'd come crying to him when a particularly nasty nightmare haunted them.

"Sorry", the blonde croaked, "I should be the one everyone relies on. I should be strong and-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Samantha."

She scowled at the use of her full name. He let out a small laugh. "You're still a kid, I'm your elder bro, it's my responsibility", before she cut in he continued smoothly, "And you've done plenty. You worked hard to keep everyone together, and that was more than enough. You were a great friend to my sisters, and to everyone here. I shouldn't have ever involved you in the prank, you didn't deserve any of that messed up shit."

"Josh! You were-"

"Doesn't excuse it", he cut in again, voice strangely calm like water. He felt smart and rational, like his mind was (temporarily) clear of the fog, and he could speak what he needed to, "You were so strong, everyone relied on you and you had no one else to rely on. I know you need someone to hold onto", _I was there too, and I pushed everyone else away._

The blonde locks fell beyond her face, and Josh gently pushed them behind her ears, her hair soft and smooth despite the rough night they had. "You don't need to burden everything yourself, just let it out and rely on others, as they did to you". She stayed silent, before nodding against his shoulder, "Fine, you call me stubborn but you're even more stubborn."

He laughed, "It runs in the family."

She returned the laugh with a small chuckle, smile growing more natural, "Yeah, it does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always on the verge of crying when it comes to Josh, but the game in general is sad. Like, everyone is traumatised because of a prank gone wrong, the Washington siblings are all gone and dead, and their parents are left to grieve them. It's messed up that they're all barely adults


	6. More Than A Pretty Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Munroe is more than a pretty face. He has a softer side that he preferred didn't exist at all, it made him look weak, and not someone to rely on. He was no hero, he just needed to save them.  
> And he didn't even make a single choice correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that Mike from the beginning, the prologue, is obviously a lot different than the version at the very end. But he might just be more than a pretty face who wants to get laid. I mean he seems like it, but a character is always better with more depths, and I feel Mike might have some. Like I would give some to the others but it depends how much I like them (I'm looking at you Emily) but I'll try to give them all depths.

Michael Munroe is more than a pretty face. He loved animals (Sam had pushed him to do so a couple years ago and now he was absolutely smitten with dogs, but he still liked other animals). He played pranks every now and then along with the boys, though it was mostly Josh. And he was a ladies man, he loved woman (even if he hated commitment). 

Being with Jess showed him that maybe commitment wasn't so bad. And more than anything, he just wanted to have a good time with others. But of course he went too far. Hannah was just a kid when he played with her emotions and got her embarrassed that led her to eating her sister and becoming a monster when she fell of a cliff that broke her leg but she survived and suffered so much and then he came back and left Jess for dead, punched Josh in the face for nothing when the poor guy was at his worst and almost shot Emily his ex because he thought she'd turn into a wendigo but she really wasn't-

"Mike! Breath", he stopped his thinking to realise he wasn't breathing, but instead hyperventilating. Two hands were on his shoulders and shaking him. When his breathing finally stabilised, the ravenette looked up to see a familiar face he wanted to avoid at all costs. "Josh... Hey man", Josh sat next to him. The bench was cold, _he was cold,_ he realised. 

The wind was biting into his open skin, and he was shivering in a plain flannel and jeans. The feeling of missing fingers were more noticeable than ever, he didn't feel normal. The nubs of his hand were numb. Sometimes he'd imagine them there only for the crushing realisation that they no longer were, and he'd be getting weird look for the rest of his life. 

"You uh... You alright?", he asked awkwardly. There wasn't much to say, and Mike could barely face much less speak to Josh. It wasn't the green eyed ravenette's fault, only his and his idiocy, along with willingness to go with the stupid prank! God he was dumb. To think that the night they returned his only goal was to get laid, so pathetic. He couldn't even make up for any of that.

"Yeah... I guess", Josh croaked back. Mike noticed the dark bgs marring his unusually pale skin. The moon was high over head, shining brighter than the silver coins that dotted the black sky. It was nice and calming to look at. Mike had come to sit on this specific bench to calm his racing heart after a particular nightmare, involving some spindly, spider like zombie freaks. 

"You don't look like you're getting a lot of sleep."

"Like you're one to talk."

He laughed, "Yeah well, I doubt anyone's getting any proper sleep. Jess came to me last night, but I still couldn't fall asleep". She was warm, and shivering, and she fell asleep not long after, her blonde hair in their usual pigtails. He couldn't close his eyes for more than 5 seconds before the horrid image of the W- the freaks appeared and teased him apart. He could barely hold back his screams to keep from awakening Jessica. Sleep was important to her, a precious little gem she needed, and he wouldn't take it away. It was the least he could do.

There was a painful lack of noise. 

"I... Josh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gone with that prank- It's all my fault... I'm such an idiot, and I should've apologised last year, instead of being a coward", he sighed, feeling his chest constrict, "I'm really sorry man". Josh was silent, a silence that unnerved him. He didn't meet Josh's eyes, but felt them glare. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned it...

"I see...", Josh hummed, looking oddly calm. He'd expected a burst of anger, or even a panic attack, and both were warranted, but to see him calm after everything he'd done... "While I'm happy that you're apologising, and also still pissed off at you, I fail to see how it's all your fault". He was speaking all formally and fancy, it felt more like Josh than he'd ever seen of heard in a while. 

"I'm just a complete failure of friend. Sam did everything, all I did was almost get killed a bunch of times, punched you in the face for no reason, didn't save Jess, almost shot Emily, had to be saved by Sam. I didn't do anything...", he was so useless that night. He almost killed an innocent! What kind of man does that? _Me,_ he thought disdainfully. 

"Ah, so that's why Emily gave you a hard sock to the face", Josh hummed, fists unclenching and clenching by his side, Mike winced, "Look, if you're gonna punch me just go ahead. I'd rather not wait until after-", he's abruptly cut off to what he expected to be a fist. A slap rung out in the night, and Mike felt the string on his cheek grow. It wasn't as painful as he expected, so he was unsurprisingly shocked, "Wha-"

"Yes I'm still pissed at you. Yes you left me behind, and you got my sister killed, but you weren't the only one. And this", he swung his fist back before landing a stronger punch on his face. Mike fell of the bench with a thud, his hands scratching the pavement, "Is for leaving me behind twice. Hahh, feels a little better", the elder's voice had gone from its' unusual calm and frosty cold, cutting through his remaining confidence to confront him. He was starting to think this was a terrible idea, and regret washed over like a wave of ice.

His hand unconscious reached for his cheek, and his stomach twisted when only three fingers registered on his face. He bit his lip, the dry and cracked skin screaming in protest, "Yeah, that was pretty warranted. I don't know what to say, I'm sorry man..."

"It'll take a while, probably around 15 to 20 trips to Ihop before I forgive you, but you've already apologised, and I guess you're not a complete asshole", his cold tone having warmed to emotionless. He gave a humourless chuckle. None of them were able to put any emotion behind their laughs. Laughs were made to be joyous, happy, when you're having fun. That was impossible for them now. 

It had been impossible for Josh since a year ago. And he was part of the reason. Guilt was such a bitch, clawed away at his resolve and confidence while simultaneously ate into his brain. Sure he didn't think much of it before, but the events of that night had made him realise, like getting slapped and then having his eyes forcefully open to what he had done that year. 

A small 'yip!' brought his attention to the shadow that loomed above. Not threateningly of course, since he recognised the furry shadow anywhere. His eyes lit up as a small smile made its way onto his face, "Hey there buddy". The dark brunette sat up to ruffle the soft, white coat of the wolf. It was so soft under his fingers, like cotton candy or just cotton. He felt Josh stare and turned to see the older ravenette staring at him as if he'd grown a head or two, eyes as wide as saucers. 

"What? I need comfort from everything that's been happening", he casually stated, going back to ruffling the wolf who joyfully likced his face, before realising none of them had a clue of the wolf he'd befriended, "Oh yeah. You don't know". Josh gave him an incredulous look, inching away from the wolf, "Of course I don't fucking know! Since when did adopt a wolf? Why wasn't I aware of this?"

"I adopted him in the sanatorium, right around after I cut off my fingers", Mike let his head rest on the pure white fur, reminding himself of laying in snow as a child. It was so soft, he could probably go to sleep on it. "Hey Mike, Mike!", the clicking of fingers woke him from his almost slumbering state, "What do you need? I can't drive you to Ihop yet, left my keys in my room."

"Not that. Look, like I said, I'm still mad, but you're not the only one at fault. I feel a little better about everything, but I'll be awaiting apologise from everyone else who was involved, and stop saying you didn't anything, it's bullshit. You did your best, and I heard the whole story. Give yourself a little more credit, it's weird seeing you so scared and low on confidence."

It wasn't like him, but Mike was scared and low on confidence. At least, he was... But coming from Josh, it sounded a little more believable, even if the guy wasn't even there and hated his guts. Maybe that was why it was more sincere, or gave him a little more closure. He didn't know what to say, "Uh.. Thanks, I guess". The elder snorted, lips pulling up at the corners, "Really? That the best you got?"

"I-I didn't know what to say."

"Woof!"

"He's not gonna... Eat us or anything... Right?"

"Grr.."

"No, I don't think so. At least I know he won't eat, I hope.."

"That doesn't reassuring, and he sounded like he wanted to eat me", as he spoke, the only Washington son slowly but surely moved back, centimetre by centimetre till he reached the edge of the bench. Despite his calm and skeptical tone, he could see the fear in his eyes, and despite himself, Mike snickered. Josh glared, "You don't get to laugh at your senior."

He was rewarded with more, louder and more obnoxious snickering.

Wolfie barked, and said 'elder' jumped back with a yelp, and Miki started laughing. And then Josh started yelling at him, cheeks hot red with embarrassment, then yelped again when Wolfie started barking with more animosity. And then Mike finally decided he'd have enough when Josh muttered, "I hate you and I'll never forgive you", in the darkest tone he could muster (which was pretty dark and convincing, considering his and his father's backgrounds)

He returned with the green eyed brunette tailing him, night having overturned the day, the moon hanging with a soft shine in the place of the usually bright and burning sun. He'd been surprised at how calm Josh had been, and how... rational? Then again, his planning had been very specific. From what he'd heard, Josh had only planned to scare them, make their hearts rush with fear like his sisters' had been.

"I'm on better medication, my hallucinations haven't affected me so much, hekc they're not bad anymore, and they don't appear much", Josh stated as though he'd read his mind. How'd he know? Could he really read minds? 

"Of course I can", the ravenette answered with a smug smile, playing it off as though he'd read his mind again even though that was impossible, "Is what I want to say but you're speaking your thoughts aloud."

Oh.

"Oh indeed. Lack of sleep will do that to you, Sam was having the same problem yesterday. I've had my fair share of experiences with that."

Huh, made sense. "Well then, see you tomorrow morning. And get some sleep, otherwise 'mom' might be on our tails", he waved as he headed back to his room Wolfie obediently following him like a good little dog. He couldn't help himself when he ruffled the fur under his three fingers (oh how the pang of realisation hit him again so painfully)

Josh snickered, "Yeah, Sammy's always been like that. I feel like sometimes she really is my mother."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I mean really, would you be surprised if she was? Would it be such a bad thing?"

"I wouldn't be so surprised, and it's be good for us but not for us. God knows she'd have grey hair before you, and you're older. How does that even work?"

They laughed, and for a little moment it felt natural, just like before. 

Mike snuggled into Wolfie's cotton like snow and fell asleep without any of freaks haunting his nightmares. Maybe he should've done that earlier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I do have to say that I get most of my inspiration from other fics. I read them for fun, then I dwell on it and start to think about mine, and then I starts to form a nice chapter that goes well with the story and actually does what I want it to (which is basically attempt to fix these poor kids). And it's nice to develop some of the relationshi[s between characters.


	7. Does Closure exist? (Or will they remain pituitous survivors in their eyes?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group are finally free to live life normal, and yet it was a dream for that word to be true. 'Normal', something they hadn't had in a while. And something they wouldn't in a while, Sam concluded as the reporters walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not know how this story would end, but I guess I'll just end it on cliff hanger, since it's up to you to decide how it ends. But life would obviously be harsh for them haunted with nightmares while probably given no time to rest from them.

Sam had gone straight to another country with her mom the moment they were released. She ignored all messages to her and allowed her mind to wander. The blonde felt as though freedom had finally come to her, even if it was short lived. Nights were uneasy and sleep came so rarely, only to haunt her and leave her with a racing heart. She'd resorted to sleeping in her mother's arms, her warmth allowing Sam to get long hours of shut eye before the sun rose.

But as she had said earlier, it was all short lived. She couldn't rely on her poor mother to take care of her, and she had to return to university. As much as she hated the thought of being watched like animal while others whispered ignorantly of the events, she needed to learn for her future aspirations. Sam dreaded her first step towards her uni, the familiar building towering over her, more daunting than she had ever realised it to be.

She already hated the school. Not only did she have to deal with her feared rumours and whispers surrounding her like thick fog, but the canteen still didn't serve any vegan meals! Even after all her complaints voiced physically and through polite letters she spent time on, they had blatantly ignored her and now she was forced to make her poor mother work to make her lunch, because Sam was too tired to do anything at this point. 

She didn't want to make her mum work, she knew she should be making her own lunches, but in her near unresponsive state after a particularly cruel nightmare, she could only rely on her mother. A familiar face plopped itself into her seat in front of her. Her short dark hair was smooth as usual, dark clothing matching it perfectly. Emily raised an eyebrow in response to her mildly shocked expression, "What? Is it that weird for me to sit with a friend?"

Sam shrugged, before going to eating her own food. A small silence formed between them, not too awkward but not exactly comforting. There was still tension, even if it wasn't directed at each other. "People are shit", Emily bluntly stated out of the blue. Though, it wasn't really out of the blue considering the words she'd been dealing with during the day. They were beginning to grate on her nerves more and more the longer she listened, even if she tried to drown them out. They were like little maggots that wormed their way into her ears and ate away at her remaining strength. 

"They are..", she agreed, lacking in any form of strength to refute, hey wasn't much to argue with. People were shit. She was glad that a few of her friends were in the same uni, it gave her comfort that was much needed. Josh remained home while under the effects of the stronger and proper medicine. She made a mental note to visit him regularly, she was sure he'd be grateful. Aftercall, they'd done so many times when his two sisters disappeared ( _died and turned into a wendig-_ ), and he'd always smiled the same lazy but genuine grin she knew him for. 

Even if she hadn't realised how good of an actor he was, because he was faking it for her sake and she believed it. 

Matt had joined Emily at some point, eating silently with them. There was still nothing to say. She noticed how little they ate of their large portions, and also noticed how'd she done the same. She didn't really have an appetite (She hadn't for a while, but who's to blame her?). Just when she'd opened her mouth to speak Mike appeared. With a venomous glare Emily abruptly stood up, slamming her hands on the table and purposely letting the cutlery clank before storming off. Matt sighed, shooting Sam and Mike an unsure glance. 

"Em, please!", he chased after her, and the blonde didn't miss his sigh of relief at the lack of food eaten. He'd probably just throw it right back up, just like her and gang. The dark brunette let out a shaking breath, eyes glazed, "Can I sit here?", his tone was monotone; none of his usual playful tones and stature. She shrugged, andhe sat, taking it as a yes (she never said yes, but she never said no). Mike played around with the food a little, fork pushing the small bits before completely falling into it.

"Just not that hungry are we?"

He gave a humourless chuckle. They talked about school instead, and she allowed herself a sigh of relief at the revelation that the two shared a class. Even if it was their only one. Luckily for Sam, who had long reached the end of her patience, their next class was together, and the two immediately went for seats at the back, next to each other. The other's presence was like a soft blanket muffling the all round whispers. They were still buzzing like annoying little bees, but she was able to focus a little more on the teachers droning. 

In the corner of her hazel eye, she made a mental note to give Mike her notes for the time being, seeing as the brunette had completely droned out and had taken to staring at his own left hand with a look that bordered anger and sadness (she could only assume that others asked him constantly, ignorant to their feelings of course). As the bell rung, she made a beeline with him to leave first, and failed to see a smaller blond walking dejectedly in front of her. The bumped into each other, "Sorry-", she started but smiled a little when she saw the the round and plump face of Jessica Riley.

They walked outside together, chatting casually, or as casually as they could - faces strained to keep a smile with low and weaker voices. Mike even attempted to flirt but dropped his smile immediately, complaining about how it hurt too much even more melodramatically than before ( _it reminded her a little of how Josh would act towards his sisters_ \- she perished the thought faster than a bolt of lightning, keeping an oblivious smile on her face). They walked a few more paces ahead, the blocks of the street passing under them quickly, when bright flashlights flashed (might as well have blinded her if she hadn't been so quick to respond and cover her face.)

The streets were swarmed with a stampede of reporters who, with hungry grins and overjoyed eyes, questioned everything that all she wanted was to forget about. 

"Was it true there was a monster on Mount Washington?"

"Did the son come out alive?"

"What was it like?"

They clouded and buzzed so loudly in her head she felt her hands clench into fists, and her next reaction happened before she could think. Everything went black and red. 

* * *

A blackout was rare for Sam; she was rarely angry and even then her fury never quite reached a peak of pure rage. But the reporters had managed to level it up, Mike joked as he pulled the two girls away. Jess clung onto his arm, eyes glazed with a small shine of fear. He gently tightened his grip on her hand. Sam had apparently yelled atop of their disgustingly happy voices, yelled and yelled about what heartless monsters they were, and how their lust of news had sickened her more than the _wendigos_ (all of things, but was it wrong? _Hell no),_ and then proceeded to whirl on her feet so fast Mike thought she left burnt tracks of rubber on the grey stone.

They returned to their respective cars, and bid each other glum goodbyes before driving off. She reached her home and stopped the car abruptly, glaring at the wheel that her pale hands gripped and tighter and tighter until her knuckles turned white. She then proceeded to hit her head against it and scream. Screamed until her voice was hoarse, screamed until there was nothing left to scream in her throat. 

She got out and apathetically fiddled with the keys, the tumblers finally clicking into the lock and allowing her to push the wooden door open. "Welcome home sweetie!", her mother's sugared tone called. She smiled a little, "Hi". It was when the blonde stepped out of her shoes and padded her way tot he mum on the carpet, she noticed a _very, and she meant very_ familiar mop of black hair, "Josh?"

"Oh yes, you have a visitor darling."

"A bit late mother."

The woman chuckled. Josh turned to face her, his hands gently clutching onto the cup _(her favourite mug- how dare he?)_ of steaming hot chocolate. "Hello Sammy", he said, dragging out every possible syllable of 'Sammy' as usual. It was ridiculous, just because she told him not to call her by her full name. "What a surprise, is what I'd like to say but I'm not surprised or amused". He raised an obnoxiously oblivious eyebrow, and maybe she would not be very excited to admit she wanted nothing more but to spill the hot chocolate down his shirt , if only for laughs. Hey, in her defence, he had it coming a little. 

She sat next to him after taking the offered hot chocolate from her mother with a polite 'thank you' ("Isn't your mother so nice?" "Shut up"). Sam let a small silence form between them, patiently waiting for her mother to finish the dishes and migrate to the couch in favour of watching her favourite show - which in her opinion, was much more fun to criticise. "Oh y the way, I've decided you're joining us on our therapy sessions."

"And since when did I say yes?"

"Just now."

"That's not-", she sighed at Josh's widening grin, "

"Why did you do it?"

Josh stayed silent, taking small sips of the hot drink in his hands. Her own cup's heat sunk into her hands and bones, waring the frost the cold mountain had chilled. It was nice, so nice her hands melted, or felt like it.

"I didn't want to at first, I thought it was wrong and that I should deal with it like an adult, not get revenge. But then they started whispering, told me to do it. And after a while their voices were unbearable; they scratched at my ears like nails on a chalk board. I wanted to end it, but death just didn't want to me see my sisters". She winced, so he really _had_ attempted, They told me to get revenge on everyone, I had everything planned but there was a part of me that was against it. I knew the last part of me was my moral conscious, but I couldn't listen, I couldn't hear it anymore. I couldn't hear anything, none of your comforting words that I wanted to hear. I couldn't feel Chris's warm touch. I felt so isolated... Even with everyone trying to help me."

She stayed silent, and he carried on, "Though funnily enough, I did want to scare Chris and Ashley into holding hands or whatever, thought it'd be a nice bonus. Annoyed me beyond no end when they kept avoiding their feelings. Besides, it was sooner or later that Chris would forget me for Ashley."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"I hope so too."

Another silence settled, thick and suffocating.

"Was it a lie? When you said I understood you?"

"Of course not, you really did. I didn't want to hurt you of all people, but I don't know what overcame my mind and cohered me into pranking you or Cochise. You had nothing to do with it, but I still got you trapped. I'm sorry, I know it won't do much but I'm sorry... I never wanted this, and I hate myself for it. I should've been the big bro you all relied on, and I couldn't even do that", the tears fell from his emerald eyes and trailed down his pale face. The small droplets left little we puddles on the carpet. Sam put her mug down on carpet and hugged him, "You're such an idiot. We don't have to rely on you, you needed to rely us if anything. Their deaths messed you up further, it wasn't your fault it happened."

Before she lay the blame on herself he cut in, "It the ones who did, not you, not Chris or me I know. But I was their brother, I should've been awake for them... It was my responsibility", he chocked out. His shoulders and hands shook, the cup slipping from his weak grip. The hot chocolate burned and stained the carpet, but she didn't mind. 

"They're not real are they? They're not!", he voice shook. Was he hallucinating again? She rubbed soft circles om his back, running her hand through his dark hair, "They're not real. It's just us, you're okay."

She continued to whisper softly for every whimper he let out, shivers slowly dying out. He wrapped his own arms around her smaller frame, words muffled into her shoulder, "Thank you, Sammy, for always being there. I love you."

"I love you too."

Maybe they still had a chance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went a lot better than I expected. But now I'm moving on to Danganronpa again, but this will forever be in my heart. I think the depths some characters have and that other people have given some of these characters make this franchise really interesting. Also it's strictly platonic, in my eyes but you're free to think what you want.


End file.
